Cobham SGS Eagles
Cobham SGS Eagles are an English Championship B side, managed by robso_bobso. This is the Eagles second season in the Championship after gaining promotion at the second attempt from League 1 (G). Their home ground is the 2230 all seater at Brunton Gate, where they play in their home kit of black and red. The stadium is without 20 seats for the beginning of the new season while 250 new seats are installed to make the capacity 2500. The away strip is white with a single red and blue stripe. The club's first match was against Your Mum FC, which ended in a 1-0 victory to Cobham, courtesy of an Irhad Sarac goal. The first competitive match was a 1-0 win against Ormesby Athletic in the English Cup. The club's record scorer is Mitja Novak, who briefly held the record for most goals scored in a season in England. ---- Last Match Cobham SGS Eagles 1 Worcester Park 2 C S Eagles: Iqbal, Barocca, Samuelson, Oosterhof (Ruiz 83), Bass, Normand, Winter, Regueira Martinez, Udovc, Rastenhoff, Jirattijaroen. Subs not used: Farcas, Bavio Arias, Dovleac, Quigley ---- Club History The Eagles won League 2 (G2) at their first attempt thanks to a lot of Bot Teams and hotshot striker Luc Serrano, who bagged 25 goals in the promotion season. Promotion was secured 6 matches before the end of the season and went on to win the league by 27 points. This heralded a promotion to League 1 (G) where the Eagles came second to Reel Madras, despite scoring 119 goals and having the two top scorers in the division (Mitja Novak 33, Luc Serrano 32). However, the next season saw the Eagles promoted despite heavy pressure from Links FC, BIGTRUFFLE UTD and Calshot Corns. The Eagles unbelieveably stayed unbeaten and crowned the end of the season with a 1-0 win at Links thanks to then 16 year old Barclay Badcock's header. Season 6 saw the Eagles brilliantly stay up after a gritty first season. They took points off every team except eventual champions Uranus Fire, including fabulous wins against FC Tunnel (0-1), Spankysallstars (1-2) and The Ollstars (3-0). Cobham's fantastic season was down to some excellent team performances and individuals to be singled out include keeper Md Golam Iqbal, who made 80 saves in the season, Carlo Ruiz, who netted no less than 27 times at a goal ratio of over a goal per game, and the consistency of defenders, Kendal Bass and Johnnie Samuelson. The Eagles picked up ten wins, six draws, and six defeats in the twenty-two game season, to finish in 6th place Season 7 has seen boss Brunton admit that it will be their hardest season to record, with survial once again being the primary objective. The transfer record was once again broken for the third season in succesion with the arrival of Gerrado Daniel Regueira Martinez from Deportivo el Tacua, for £1,677,000, and left back Julius Bavio Arias was also purchased for £740,000 to shore up the defence. Veteran midfielder Luka Udovc was also recruited for £503,000 and Jenica Farcas came in to provide competition for the number one spot, for £625,000. The English National Cup has never proved favourable to the Eagles. In their first season, they were knocked out after extra time to League 1 team, Heart of Norwich FC. The clubs best performance came in Season 4, where they reached Round 5 before being knocked out to English giants Aliens 1-0 at Brunton Gate. In Season 5, they hit another English giant in Round 3, United States Arsenal FC, who promptly thrashed the Eagles 5-0. Season 6 saw the Eagles reach round 5, including an incredible 1-0 extra time win versus Championship A side Jol-ly Giants courtesy of a Carlo Ruiz penalty. The Eagles then lost 2-0 at home to Aliens in Round 5 thanks to two goals by England international Shane Newport. ---- Cobham SGS Eagles Squad Teobaldo Alayza - 23 years old, rated 19, FC, Chile (on loan at Anderson's Allstars) Barclay Badcock - 18 years old, rated 21, ML, England Roswell Badcocke - 17 years old, rated 19, FC, England Anibal Barocca - 20 years old, rated 23, DR, Portugal (on loan from Club Bairro Das Caixas) Kendal Bass - 23 years old, rated 26, DL, England Julius Bavio Arias - 22 years old, rated 23, DL, Argentina Romain Charlot - 18 years old, rated 13, FC, France Victor Coltea - 22 years old, rated 21, MC, Romania Leroi Cooper - 19 years old, rated 20, DR, England Iulian Dovleac - 33 years old, rated 23, MC, Romania Jenica Farcas - 29 years old, rated 33, GK, Romania Merv Gabriels - 17 years old, rated 16, DR, England Francisco Galvao - 34 years old, rated 18, DC, Portugal Zak Harrelson - 17 years old, rated 19, DC, England Craig Heath - 19 years old, rated 19, GK, England Md Golam Iqbal - 31 years old, rated 32, GK, Bangladesh International Teerawut Jirattijaroen - 19 years old, rated 27, FC, Thailand U19 International (on loan from Uranus Fire) Samim Kabze - 27 years old, rated 17, DC, Turkey Aarno Karjalainen - 19 years old, rated 17, DL, Finland Gerry Lewis - 19 years old, rated 15, MR, England Jason Normand - 31 years old, rated 23, ML, France Mitja Novak - 35 years old, rated 20, FC, Slovenia Leendert Oosterhof - 32 years old, rated 26, DC, Holland Lockie Patterson - 19 years old, rated 22, DC, England (on loan at Cellois Globe Trotters) Brent Quigley - 18 years old, rated 20, MC, England Romano Rastenhoff - 32 years old, rated 24, MR, Holland Gerardo Daniel Regueira Martinez 28 years old, 27 rated, MC, Uruguay Carlo Ruiz - 27 years old, rated 24, FC, Argentina Johnnie Samuelson - 27 years old, rated 28, DC, England Luc Serrano - 34 years old, rated 16, FC, France Garfield Thompsett - 19 years old, rated 13, FC, England Larkin Tracy - 17 years old, rated 15, GK, England Luka Udovc - 35 years old, rated 29, MR, Slovenia Siang Van Der Vlap - 18 years old, rated 16, DC, Holland Marcos Eduardo Vitaccia Duce - 26 years old, rated 23, GK, Uruguay Denzel Whitaker - 17 years old, rated 17, GK, England Al Winter - 27 years old, rated 28, MC, England Season 7 Results Friendly - C S Eagles 1-1 Cheam Stars United FC - Jirattijaroen 69, Ullich 76 Friendly - Palace Crystal 1-0 C S Eagles - Pluti 21 Friendly - Carshalton Beeches United 2-2 C S Eagles - Dubroja 6, Lukats 47; Jirattijaroen 33, Serrano 50 Friendly - C S Eagles 0-1 Your Mum FC - Usins 87 Friendly - C S Eagles 3-0 iandowiehatemob - Serrano 9, Regueira Martinez 10, Mendes og 20 Friendly - C S Eagles 7-0 Shinigami Ninjas - Jirattijaroen 8, 32, 42, 43, 72, Badcock 49, Novak 66 Friendly - C S Eagles 0-0 Epsom Football Club Friendly - C S Eagles 0-1 X-files - Oosterhof og 59 League - C S Eagles 1-2 Worcester Park - Bass 83; Pastrana 25, Juffer 27 Club Records Goals Mitja Novak - 78 Luc Serrano - 60 Al Winter - 34 Anghel Albu - 33 Carlo Ruiz - 26 Appearances Md Golam Iqbal - 96 (0) Kendal Bass - 94 (0) Al Winter - 91 (0) Johnnie Samuelson - 88 (0) Iulian Dovleac - 86 (1) Assists Romano Rastenhoff - 95 Iulian Dovleac - 49 Al Winter - 45 Jason Normand - 12 Kendal Bass - 12 Category:Football Clubs Category:English Clubs